With reference to FIG. 11, a convention lamp structure 10 includes a substrate 11, a light emitting device 12, a base 13 and a lamp cover 14. The light emitting device 12 is disposed on the substrate 11, and the substrate 11 is disposed on the base 13. The lamp structure 10 produces massive heat and is unable to dissipate heat when the lamp structure 10 is in use, which results in a lower lighting efficiency or destruction through rising temperature of the light emitting device 12.